1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is an example of a display apparatus, uses memory for various purposes. For example, for the purpose of increasing the response speed of a liquid crystal display, a timing controller incorporated in the liquid crystal display may use a memory. That is, an image signal is written in the memory, an image signal is read from the memory, image signals of at least two frames are compared with each other, and the image signals are corrected based on the result of the comparison. As a result, the response speed of the liquid crystal display is increased.
In addition to increasing the response speed, the timing controller and the memory may exchange image signals in order to achieve other purposes. That is to say, when the timing controller performs a write operation, an image signal is written in the memory in synchronization with a clock signal. In this case, the timing controller may be set so as not to generate skew. In other words, the timing controller may be set so as to optimize a set-up time and a hold time of an image signal for the clock signal. In this case, when there is a temperature change, skew may be generated. In a case where skew is generated, the image signal may not be accurately written in the memory, so that the timing controller cannot process the image signal properly, thereby ultimately deteriorating the display quality of the liquid crystal display.